Erin Heyman
"I am Erin and you can call me fabulous." '''Erin Cornelia Heyman '''is a Muggle-born residing in Somerset, England together with her father and her sister, they lived a normal life until came Hogwarts which mess up Erin's life even more. Life at Hogwarts earned Erin the best of both worlds, only to know that the other world had already given up on her. Wizarding world is her family and Hogwarts is the only place she can call home, for now. Erin Heyman is a current second year student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry sorted in Ravenclaw. Early Life Erin Cornelia Heyman is the daughter of the loving Oswald and Desilda Heyman. Desilda died when Erin was only 8 years old. That had been a very sad moment that Oswald and Erin and her sister, Kristina would never forget all their life. Oswald started to be aloof from then on. He never had time for Erin and Cristina and spends most of his time at work. When he’s at home, he’s working and when he’s at work, Erin doesn’t have the chance to see him. Erin and Kristina had been accompanied by their full-time babysitter that they called Nanny Lisa when their Mum died. Nanny Lisa had no other family, the reason she gave all her love and time to the poor Erin and Kristina who were hungry for love and affection. Erin still understands her father’s way of mourning. She knew that it was very painful for him to lose a wife who he truly loved with his life. And she still loved her father for working so hard just to provide for his children. She's contented to have a him who never leaves his obligations as a father. Also, Erin has a dog and he was her best friend. The pet's name is Zeke. The family had him even before Erin started school. He had been the life and fun of every family celebration when her Mum was still alive. Erin also has a doll named Heide. It was her Dad's gift on her 6th birthday without knowing that, 2 years after, would be a tragic ending of her Mum’s life and she would never see her forever. Erin had always been so hyper before the tragic incident involving her Mum. From then on, she started to become lonely and stare blankly most of the times. She stopped talking to her doll, Heide that was her second best friend from Zeke. She always value things from her Mum and that’s why she kept Heide in a safe place though she can’t see her. Maybe, it was because she remembered her mother so much with the doll and so she starts to become sad and lonely. Now that she was going to enter Hogwarts, she cannot leave Heide behind. She’s going to bring her in. Hogwarts Life First Year 2075-2076 Erin on her first year managed to shop alone at Diagon Alley. She was sent by her father through a car at the Leaky Cauldron, thanks to a wizard with a good heart, she was able to enter the place and buy all her required things. She even exchanged her Muggle money for wizard ones which was truly a cool thing for a first timer like her. She met several first years too in the different shops she entered. But the coolest thing is the wand choosing, there she would never forget the face of her very first wizard crush, the shopkeeper in the name of Bryce. After the Diagon Alley shopping, Erin waited for the term to start and boarded the Hogwarts express with all the hopes of having a good life inside Hogwarts and make quite a number of good friends. And she hopefully did well. Upon finding the compartment she would be staying for the entire duration of her journey towards the magical school, Erin met Alex (Alexia Carter), a Pureblood incoming first year too and Jayden Troutwater, Erin's first friends in Hogwarts, well, next to her food trolley friendster Aurora Opal. And before she knew it, the compartment was packed with firsties like her and gotten tired instead slept all her way through the final destination. All in all, she had an extremely boring first year life, the only highlight was that she had met an enemy by the name of Enya Mayberry who caught her drowning her cat, Louisa. Erin wasn't drowning her, she was just too lazy to save the cat, or she might be not on her right mind at the moment, her dog Zeke from back home can do swimming but then again, he was a dog, not a cat. Okay, she was wrong but she was still not in good terms with that Enya. Towards the end of the term, a metal egg project was given in her Charms class. She too care of hers and named it Louisa only to know that it's not really an alive pet but just a metal pet. She kept it hidden in her trunk, whenever she needed it, it'll come in handy. In her first year, Erin was a likable person because of the comfortable aura she creates whenever she’s befriending someone. She’s also an approachable person and loves talking. She’s easy-going and her tragic past wouldn’t be seen through herself. She was just a happy and innocent little girl. Erin was bubbly and caring and genuine. If Erin got good traits, as much as other people, she's got flaws as well. She was a very sensitive person. Truly a cry-baby. When someone was angry at her, she'll cry her heart out and get too emotional in simple things. She’s going to be there when you needed someone to talk to but she was just a fail in advising. She can calm your sadness or anger but not totally solve it. One of her biggest flaws is her being a short person, she would stand beside her bestfriend Beatrice Castell and they would both look like little persons. Erin's weakest subject is Arithmancy and her strongest is Herbology 'cause she just loves Professor Bentley so much and oh, Astronomy of course, 'cause of Professor Edvard Roslund! Summer of 2076 is not a very good summer for Erin. She had a huge fight with her sister, she wanted to hex her and ship her to Africa and never bring her back in here again. She'll be modifying her family's memories and they'll never know, she even had a sister. Erin was a freak, according to Kristina and she will never be normal again. That incident changed Erin from being the sweet type to the mean type of person and snob and Slytherin-like. She'll never be a cry-baby again, if possible she'll never show her tears to anyone, AGAIN. Personal Traits Erin is a vain person and she only knew it recently, rather say, only learned that beauty is power and wellness is next on the top. Her hair is one of her best assets, though there were many girls in Hogwarts who's got better hair care than her, that's why she's giving all her time for hair products. She loves fashion, a mother's pet actually because, her late mother really values color mixing and fashion styles. Personal Relationships Kristina Cornelia Heyman Kristina is Erin's little sister. She was 3 years younger than her. Erin was Muggle-born and most likely, the other one wouldn't be blessed to have magical powers as well, unless the family had something of a secret that had not been told. They were the closest of a sister anyone would adore because of their intimate relationship. They were almost together all the time and they takes care of each other. Whenever, Kristina needed anything, Erin would be most glad to help. Until came Hogwarts. Kristina was never more than excited when Erin received her Hogwarts acceptance letter. For some unknown reasons, when Erin came back from Hogwarts for summer, she found out that Kristina loathed her and she would even refuse to talk to her or explain herself. That changed Erin's attitude from being the Ravenclaw's sweet girl to Ravenclaw's mean girl. Beatrice Castell Beatrice commonly known as Beezus was Erin's bestfriend. She was the very first one to know about her Mum's death and her deepest sentiments about it. On the other hand, she also knew that Beezus lost a sister and she actually died in front of her. Her Mum's at St. Mungo's and she wold refuse to talk to Beezus in any way. Erin had a really deep connection to Beezus and she was the only one she could tell anything; the goods and the bads of her life, her likes and dislikes and even gossip things. She would fight for her friend all the way through. Summer of 2076, she was with Beezus at her place. She spent the remaining of her summer with her bestfriend and it truly turned out good. Category:Students Category:Ravenclaw Category:Characters Category:Class of 2082